


Ardent Appreciation

by Almightylord



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: Returning home from their venture in the Tower of Heaven, Erza decides to express her deep gratitude with all her body and soul.





	Ardent Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Wild Blue Sonder

Natsu stared dumbfounded at Erza.

Since returning from the Tower of Heaven, Erza had been acting weird...er than usual. Toward him alone she expressed a kindness and compassion uncommon. Had all that ethernano gotten to her? Levels that high left life-changing effects on many who stumble upon zones with a dangerously high concentration. But his gut told him Erza was all right. So what was wrong and why did she want be alone with him?

He stood in Erza's room, so lost as she lay naked on her bed in some weird pose. Then came the most logical conclusion. "Are you trying to practice modeling? I think Mira'd be better than me."

"Mirajane wouldn't be fit to assist me." Erza crossed over to Natsu with tantalizing sass in each step and splayed a hand on his pecs, fondling the muscle. "Ever since I got back, I've been meaning to give you something. A thank you for coming to my aid in my dire hour of need. Do you know what that is, Natsu? Surely you know a girl's first time is sacred."

"First time? Mira mentioned nude modeling was uncomfortable the first time around, but got easier as time went on."

Erza sighed. "Why do I bother? Natsu, strip."

"Why?"

"Apparently you won't get it unless I show you. Just do it and take a seat," Erza instructed. He raised a dubious brow but obeyed, haphazardly tossing his clothes away. Natsu dropped onto her mattress, confusion mounting when she straddled him. "Do you know what sex is, Natsu?"

"Sex? Yeah, Gildarts mentioned it a while back, why...?"

"That's why I summoned you here. I wouldn't be alive if not for you. For risking your body, it's only fitting I compensate you with mine." Erza's greedy tongue slipped into Natsu's mouth, soft hands exploring muscles developed from daily training to defeat and surpass her. His flaccid member filled with blood, enlarging past the average five inches to clock in seven. Natsu may have been confused about the happenings of Erza Scarlet, but his body understood her actions and responded accordingly.

She kissed a path to his cock and went to work. Cute moans passed the dragon slayer's mouth in response to her tongue teasing him up and down, side to side. She circled his head, then traced his shaft down to pop a ball into her mouth. Thanks to the wide variety of texts courtesy of Fairy Tail's resident bookworm Levy McGarden, Erza mimicked scenes described in the many sexual encounters littering the erotic fictions she enjoying browsing on lonely evenings.

"E-Erza..." Natsu almost whined, and she couldn't help but tease him more. Though he had grown into a handsome man the energetic dragon slayer remained a child at heart, oblivious to most things in the world and focused solely on growing stronger and finding new enemies to beat down. Gildarts was surely to blame for his constant desire for adventure. He was always on a job and hadn't returned yet returned from his most recent one, as expected.

"Natsu, does that feel good?" A coy smile split her lips as she jerked him off, thumb circling his engorged tip, smearing it with precum.

His words were tinged with excitement. "Feels kinda strange... My body is on fire, but whatever you're doin' to me, I don't hate it. Keep goin'." Erza smiled and continued. She planted kisses up and down his shaft, a hand fiddling with his balls, cock antsy and twitching and she knew what that and his scrunched up expression meant.

Deeming it time to get serious, Erza took him into her mouth. Her throat relaxed so as not to choke, breathing strictly controlled. Natsu's hand moved to the base of her skull and bunched in her hair, bliss coursing through him. Gildarts mentioned sexual intercourse back when he loitered around the guild more often. He'd seen a few magazines but never really understood its joy to the level Gildarts described. A feeling like no other, breathtaking... something along those lines, but now he understood.

Erza's tongue swirled around his erect organ, hands and mouth working in tandem to supply the greatest level of satisfaction she could provide. Before this Erza's sexual experience had remained with novels, magazines, and not much else. But those readings were enough to make her sexually apt. Recalling a scene she fancied, Erza smushed his throbbing cock between her breasts and received an immediate moan as compensation. Some were gruff groans, others cute sighs and whimpers that continued to remind the swordswoman Natsu was still so innocent. His body tingled, her tongue almost more than the mage could handle.

The knot building up at the base of his cock grew too much, he needed release. A soft gasp passed his lips as he came. Erza continued her swift pace without falter, slurping and sucking up what he dispensed. Like the many fictions she read, his come had a starchy, bitter taste to it. But despite the odd flavor she found it scrumptious, savory, addicting. Droplets of her quim fell onto the carpet, and thanks to his enhanced senses, Natsu could smell and hear it clearly. He wanted a closer inspection.

Erza gasped when Natsu tossed her onto the bed and appeared between her legs. She blushed as he sniffed her sex and then gasped again as he licked it. Natsu's proficient tongue provide reason to believe he'd done this before, his skill slacking her jaw, but the dragon slayer followed nothing but his instincts. He just wanted to taste her sweet juices, tongue plunging deep. Erza arched into him, slender fingers grabbing the redhead's hair. Deeper, yes, more, she called out. She had intended to pleasure him but certainly wasn't going to object to this course of action. When he returned to eye-level she was quick to kiss him and muddle the flavors, Natsu growing accustomed to his own bitterness.

His heart beat similar to when he partook in battle. Adrenaline pumped throughout his body, Erza's breasts squished against his chest a primary cause for the rush of blood. Her erect nipples poked at his flesh as a hand unabashedly beat him off, desiring his thick phallus inside her but confident Natsu hadn't figured it out yet. "Natsu, hold on."

"Why, it's gettin' good!"

"Lie back, I'll make it better," Erza said.

Taking her word for it and lying back as commanded, the curiosity that appeared on his features disappeared as Erza straddled him once more, sheathing his dick inside her. Heat, moisture, and rippling muscles surrounded him in a vice grip. Thanks to prior finger play the intrusion didn't sting, though his size was enough to stretch her more than imagined. Erza used his thighs to brace herself while bouncing up and down on his cock. The bed protested, creaking incessantly as she found a quicker rhythm.

Natsu groaned and moaned beneath her, pinching and groping her breasts. Pleasure held his eyes shut and lust sank his fingernails into her hips, pulling her down harder upon him. His overwhelming strength drew Erza to his body, panting in his ear as he took over. He couldn't remain beneath her any longer and flipped their positions, pinning her hands to the mattress, rutting her with superhuman vigor. Natsu had beheld Erza's breasts many times today but he couldn't resist sucking on the bouncing pair. Sucks and bites roused sounds of pleasure from the knight, each erect nipple treated the same vicious way. He held her close, wanting to feel the press of her chest against his; Natsu couldn't explain why but he liked it. Not just her chest, but the pussy that welcomed and sucked him in, the shrill cries passing her perfect lips, and the pleas of his name entering his ears.

His cock pumped like a piston into her wet pussy, perspiration from the heat of their coitus aiding the movement while he pounded the sense out of her with each merciless thrust. Erza secured her arm and legs around the grunting Salamander, accepting the pleasure he injected into her. His thrusts were wild, pure instinct, the need to soothe his aching cock driving him in and out of her in hopes of coming once again. And although the notion of having the seed of a dragon possibly result in offspring able to surpass them both was tempting, Erza couldn't have him finishing inside her.

Quickly Erza thrust up and Natsu's cock slipped out. He tried to return to the wet channel he'd grown addicted to but Erza wouldn't allow it. She grabbed his cock and guided him to her ass, and needing to be inside of her now more than ever, he entered without question. Erza screamed. A tear seeped from her duct having her ass plugged by his thick, blunt-red cock. In normal circumstances Natsu would raise hell, ask if she was okay, do whatever he had in order to comfort her, but dragon instincts had taken control. The need to mate, the need to fuck had drowned out such thoughts and he resumed his rutting, loving her hoarse screams.

The sweaty slapping became a drumbeat, noise from outside deafened thanks to their screams and cries. Erza moaned and groaned in synch with his thrusting in blissful delirium, hold tightening on Natsu as her orgasm threatened to boil over completely. He sounded like a real monster, masculine voice deliciously pleasing in her ear. She couldn't hold it any longer.

Natsu hilted himself with a snarl as a sticky jet of ivory erupted from his dick deep inside her anus. The sensation of his pulsing cock's payload flooding her burst the bubble of pleasure within her. She could hold him no tighter, enjoying pulse after pulse. He remained for quite some time and they were both simply panting masses of flesh by the time they returned from their mutual high. Erza felt somewhat saddened, empty without having his dick fill her.

Natsu hadn't felt this tired since squaring off against Jellal in the Tower of Heaven. He couldn't move, barely able to roll off Erza to lay beside her. The scent of sex was strong, her room practically bathed in it now. She didn't have the nose of a dragon slayer but could smell it too. "Erza... that was awesome," Natsu said.

"Yes, it was. A truly breathtaking experience I have never partaken with another and wish I had sooner." Erza wrapped her fingers around his flaccid member still leaking some come.

"Uh, Erza, what're you doin'?"

"Dwelling on the fact that this cock made me into a real woman, that's all. Next time around, I'll let you stay inside my pussy. How about it, Natsu?"

"If we get to do this again, I'm all for it!" Natsu's signature boyish smile graced his lips. "But I'm confused, why didn't you make me continue in your... uh... pussy, right?"

Erza chuckled. "If I had let you, there was a possibility we could have kids. Personally I don't mind, but I don't think you're prepared for such a grand undertaking, Natsu. Having a child takes a lot of responsibility and a child can't grow with a father who blows up every town he walks into. But don't worry… maybe sometime in the future I'll think about pulling the gloves off, but until then, safety."

"Safety?"

"No releasing yourself inside without proper birth control of a condom."

"What's a condom?"

"...I give up."


End file.
